


Between Meetings

by Laylah



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Biting, D/s, M/M, Office Sex, Painplay, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wasn't aware you had such strong objections to following orders, sir," Heinz says, adjusting his glasses. "That must make things very difficult for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Meetings

Even compared with the exceptional standard to which he holds himself on a daily basis, Deputy Director Shimada is in rare form today. The upcoming election seems to have him nervous about his position, though surely his record speaks for itself. His meeting with Commander Kenny appears likely to run over its allotted time, possibly even into the lunch hour, despite what a rare breach of protocol that is.

Of course, part of that is due to Commander Kenny's own efforts; without his input the deputy director would simply have made his budget cuts and adjourned promptly. Unfortunately for the deputy director's schedule, the commander has rather strident opinions of his own regarding supply lines for the moon base, funding for the exploration program, and the value of either in comparison with the popular vote.

As the commander's adjutant, Heinz has the honor of attending the meeting, though he doesn't advance arguments of his own. He takes notes, determining which elements of Shimada's plan are crucial to address now, and which could be finessed after the budget is passed. He watches Shimada's own assistants for the additional information they inadvertently volunteer when Kenny surprises them. He keeps careful track of, though he certainly does not record, the frequency with which the commander's body language betrays his frustration.

By the time Shimada says, "That will be _all_, commander. I can't spare you any more time today," Heinz is fairly certain that Commander Kenny will require his assistance if the rest of this day is to be at all productive.

"Good day," Kenny growls, and turns on his heel. Heinz follows him out the door.

Kenny is too canny a politician to complain in the hallways, where anyone might overhear. He communicates his annoyance largely with his stride, brisk and purposeful, just this side of truly aggressive. Heinz follows in his wake, nodding apologies to the nervous office staff who scurry out of Kenny's path.

They reach Kenny's own office in the complex's south wing without incident; when the door hisses safely closed behind them, Kenny says, "I can't believe his nerve!"

"Indeed," Heinz agrees gently. He sets down his datapad; there will be plenty of time to review it later.

"If he thinks he can treat me like another flunky who'll just follow his orders without question --" Kenny cuts himself off, unwilling perhaps to commit to a threat he might then have to follow through on.

It's an excellent opening, as it stands. "I wasn't aware you had such strong objections to following orders, sir," Heinz says, adjusting his glasses. "That must make things very difficult for you."

Kenny's back stiffens. "Now isn't the time, Heinz," he says.

"On the contrary." Heinz keys in the _do not disturb_ code for the office door. "Now is _exactly_ the time." In the first few months he might have backed down at a point like this, might have listened, but he knows better now. He stalks across the room, stripping off his gloves. Kenny looks angry, but he has a safeword and he isn't using it, so he must be willing to be convinced.

Heinz steps right up to him, close enough that he has to look up to meet Kenny's eyes. "Let it go," he says. "You're fighting me. It shows in your face."

The line of Kenny's mouth tightens for just a second. "Make me," he says softly. It isn't a challenge. It's a plea.

Heinz reaches up with his off hand to cradle Kenny's jaw, the roughness of Kenny's beard prickling against his palm. "My pleasure," he says. He brings his other hand up for a sharp slap that makes Kenny's breath hiss, makes Heinz's cock jump. A little of the stiffness drops out of Kenny's shoulders, but not enough. Heinz slaps him again, and the second time he makes a low, hungry sound in his throat. His eyelids flutter, and his expression changes -- it's a subtle thing, quiet, but it's crucial. He's paying attention now. Heinz drops one hand to the front of Kenny's jacket and tugs. "Get this out of my way," he says.

"Yes," Kenny breathes. He strips his own gloves off, tosses them on his desk, fumbles with his buttons. Heinz leans up to distract him with something that's nearly a kiss, biting at his lip, rough as he dares to be when the commander has other appointments before the end of the day.

When Kenny gets his shirt open far enough, Heinz changes targets, biting down on the muscle of his shoulder. Kenny growls, shuddering, and for a second his hands falter. "I didn't tell you to stop," Heinz says.

Kenny laughs breathlessly as he gets back to work. "You're pushy today," he says.

Heinz snakes a hand into his open shirt, finding the heavy ring in one of Kenny's nipples and twisting it hard. "I do hope you're not complaining," he says, increasing the pressure until Kenny's knees buckle.

"No," Kenny says, and when Heinz looks up at him with one eyebrow raised he amends that to, "No, sir."

"Better," Heinz says. He rakes the nails of both hands down Kenny's chest, short and blunt though they are, and Kenny's back arches, pushing toward the hurt. THe sight of him like this -- uniform hanging open, red scratches down his bare skin, stiff cock visible through his trousers -- makes Heinz ache. He reaches for both of Kenny's nipples this time, hooks his fingers in the rings and pulls. Kenny leans back, breath shaky and loud as he pulls back against Heinz's grip.

Heinz loves those rings, knew them for what they were the first time he saw them -- an invitation to take control out of Kenny's hands, and a perfect tool to do it with. He twists slowly, without easing the pressure, until the pain is enough to make Kenny moan. "When I let go of these," he says, rubbing Kenny's nipples with his thumbs and watching Kenny shiver, "you're getting down on the floor for me."

"Sir," Kenny says.

Heinz waits just a moment longer -- he'd like to really draw it out, would love the chance to actually leave some marks, but there's only so much time before they're needed in another meeting. He lets go, unbuttoning his trousers as Kenny sinks to his knees. "Get your cock out," Heinz says. He reaches out, and Kenny does what he's told.

Kenny still keeps his hair nearly as short as an infantryman's, but it's just barely long enough on top to get a grip on. Heinz holds him still, grinds his cock against Kenny's face, biting his lip to keep his control and not let himself moan. The roughness of Kenny's beard feels good, almost too intense against the sensitive skin of his cock. Kenny's tongue darts out and laps at his shaft. "Please," Kenny says.

"Please, commander?" Heinz says, tightening his grip on Kenny's hair to make him look up. "What are you asking for?"

The look Kenny gives him is hot, dangerous, and it takes all of Heinz's bravado not to back down. "Your cock in my mouth," Kenny growls.

Heinz rocks his hips to savor the raw scrape of flesh against close-cropped hair one more time. "This isn't enough to satisfy you?" he says, and pulls back, so the head of his cock nudges Kenny's lips. "Take it, then," he says, pushing as Kenny's mouth opens for him.

The slick heat of Kenny's mouth feels good, the soft give of his tongue, but even better than the sensation is the rush of power. Kenny's throat clutches around the head of his cock and Heinz's breath stutters. "Jerk yourself off," he says. "I want you to come first."

Kenny moans around his length, eyes closed, cheeks hollow. Heinz glances over at the clock on the wall -- no, they really don't have time to draw this out. He rocks his hips, fucking Kenny's throat, controlled but rough enough to seem careless. When he looks down, Kenny is working his cock with one hand and twisting one of his rings with the other. _That_ drags a moan out of Heinz, brings him closer, tension humming through him. He struggles for his self-control; he can wait, and he will, but --

But when Kenny comes for him, moaning at his feet and swallowing easily around the full length of his cock, Heinz lasts barely another three strokes before he follows suit. His knees go weak, and he steadies himself with a hand on the desk; when he releases his grip on Kenny's hair, Kenny sits back on his heels with a sigh that sounds like pure satisfaction. He looks a mess, his clothes disheveled, his mouth flushed and swollen.

"Feeling better?" Heinz asks. He's fairly certain the smile tugging at his lips right now must look insufferably smug, but it's hard to resist.

"I am," Kenny says. "Are you going to tell me that was entirely for my benefit?"

"You'd never believe me," Heinz says. He glances over at the clock again. "If you clean up _very_ quickly, we might be able to stop for a quick lunch before your meeting with Professor Bachtein."

Kenny laughs ruefully, shaking his head. "You're completely merciless," he says.

Heinz adjusts his glasses delicately. "I'll take that as a compliment, commander."


End file.
